Engel
Engel (lat. angelus, gotisch aggilus von altgriechisch ἄγγελος ángelos „Bote“, „Abgesandter“; Übersetzung von hebr. מלאך mal'ach „Bote“) sind Geistwesen, die in den Lehren der monotheistischen abrahamitischen Religionen des Judentums, Christentums und Islams von Gott erschaffen wurden und ihm untergeordnet sind. Das religiöse Verständnis von Engeln und ihrer Funktion und Ordnung ist weitgehend den alten religiösen Texten des Tanach, dem Alten und Neuen Testament sowie dem Koran entnommen. Neben den kanonischen Schriften treten als Quellen für die Vorstellungen von Engeln spätantike und mittelalterliche Heiligenlegenden, Homilien, Wundergeschichten und volkstümliches Erzählgut wie Sagen und Märchen auf. Verbreitet sind auch die zahlreichen Engelvorstellungen der Esoterik. Die Vorstellung eines geistigen Wesens neben dem Hauptgott oder den Hauptgottheiten ist im vorderasiatischen Kulturraum altüberliefertes Kulturgut. In den Mythographien Babyloniens und aus den heiligen Schriften des Zoroastrismus sind ähnliche Mittler zwischen Gottheit und Welt zu finden. Bildliche Darstellungen zeigen Engel meist als geflügelte Wesen. Mythische geflügelte Mischwesen im persischen Reich und die Darstellung altägyptischer Gottheiten zeigen Wesen, die zur sakralen göttlichen Sphäre gehören. Engelgestalten sind daher keine Vollgötter, sondern der Kategorie der Halbgottheiten zuzuordnen. Manchmal werden auch in polytheistischen Religionen gottgleiche, aber nicht göttliche Wesen, die das Überirdische vermitteln können, mit Engel übersetzt oder verglichen, so z. B. Deva, die indischen Halbgötter und Gottheiten. Im allgemeinen Sprachgebrauch versteht man unter Engel jedoch Boten eines einzigen Gottes einer der monotheistischen Anschauungen. Ursprüngliche Engelsvorstellung Geflügelte assyrische Gottheit: Ninurta kämpft mit einem Vogelungeheuer. Zeichnung von einem Steinrelief am Tempel des Gottes in Nimrud (9. Jh. v. Chr.) Isis mit Flügelarmen. Wandbild im Grab von Seti I. im Tal der Könige (um 1360 v. Chr.) Nike, 2. - 1. Jhd. v. Chr. Persien und Zoroastrismus Im Zoroastrismus, einer dominierenden Religion im persischen Reich, sind Yazata der obersten Gottheit beigestellte oder seine mit dem göttlichen Funken berührten Helfer. Malakhim sind Boten von Gottes sittlichem Willen an die Menschen. Die Vorstellung von solchen gottgesandten Helfern ist möglicherweise während des babylonischen Exils im Zuge der intellektuellen Analyse eines Weges zu Gott in das Judentum eingeflossen. Bildliche Darstellungen von geflügelten Gotteswesen sind durch Kontakte persischer mit griechischer und römischer Kultur bekannt. Mesopotamien und Altes Ägypten Die Beschreibung von geflügelten, göttlichen oder gottgleichen Wesen in den Kulten der Isis und des Osiris könnte ein Ursprung der Engelsdarstellung sein. Auch in den Kulturen von Mesopotamien ist die Vorstellung geflügelter Wesen als Mittler zwischen Göttern und Menschen zu finden. Mit Flügeln versehene Gottheiten oder Schutzgenien erscheinen in der Ikonographie der Religionen Mesopotamiens. „Engelsgleiche“ Darstellungen finden sich z. B. in den Königspalästen der Babylonier oder Assyrer in Ninive, Nimrud oder Dur Scharrukin. Griechische und römische Antike Der klassischen griechischen und römischen Kultur sind Engel als Mittler zu den Göttern unbekannt. Götter selbst greifen in das Leben der Menschen ein oder senden den Götterboten Hermes-Mercurius mit seinem Flügelhelm. Jedoch ging mit der Auseinandersetzung Griechenlands mit orientalischer, vor allem persischer Kultur die Vorstellung einer mit Vogelschwingen geflügelten Siegesgöttin Nike in den Olymp ein. Obwohl als Victoria dann auch in den römischen Kulturkreis gelangt und in modernerer Zeit zum Siegesengel mit Siegeskranz und Palmenzweig z. B. der Quadriga stilisiert, hatte die griechisch-römische Götterwelt wohl kaum Einfluss auf das Engelverständnis in der klassischen Antike, das weitgehend bis zur Christianisierung im europäischen Kulturraum oder dem Siegeszug des Islam in der arabischen Region seinen direkten Bezug zu den Engelvorstellungen des Orients beibehielt. Engel im Judentum Engel, hebr. מלאך mal'ach „Boten“, werden im Judentum durch Auslegung des Tanach und in langer Tradition meist als übernatürliche Wesen verstanden, die Gott im Himmel zur Seite stehen, aber streng von Gott (JHWH) zu unterscheiden und diesem untergeordnet sind. Sie können gelegentlich ausgewählten Menschen Gottes Willen und seine Anweisungen zu erkennen geben. Die Erscheinung von Engeln spielt schon in der Überlieferung der frühen Geschichte des Volkes Israel eine große Rolle. Verständnis von Engeln zieht mit der Tradition und geht in die anderen abrahamitischen Religionen ein. Jedoch wird im jüdischen Glauben an himmlisch-englische Wesen die komplexe Erklärung ihrer geistig-spirituellen Welt nicht durch ein genau zu definierendes Ordnungsschema regiert, wie es z. B. dann die Angelologie des frühen Christentums aufzubauen sucht. Engel im Christentum Engel verkünden den Hirten die Geburt Christi, Darstellung aus dem Hortus Deliciarum der Herrad von Landsberg, um 1180 Engel hatten im Christentum von jeher eine hohe Bedeutung. In der Engellehre des Pseudo-Dionysius Areopagita spielt die hierarchische Ordnung der Engel eine große Rolle. Thomas von Aquin hat in seiner Summa Theologiae die Engellehre umfassend ausgeführt. Nach Thomas sind Engel immaterielle Wesen, sie bestehen aus reiner Form und besitzen keine Materie. Während die Engel in der Lateinischen Kirche und den orthodoxen Kirchen verehrt werden, stehen die reformierten Kirchen der Engellehre skeptisch bis ablehnend gegenüber. In den lutherischen Kirchen, insbesondere in der Selbständigen Evangelisch-Lutherischen Kirche (SELK), wird aber der Gedenktag des Erzengels Michael und aller Engel gottesdienstlich begangen. Zudem enthält die evangelisch-lutherische Kirchenagende eine eigene Präfation für diesen Gedenktag. Es gibt verschiedene Erzengel und Engel, neben dem Erzengel Michael, der die Heere des Herrn anführt, die Erzengel Gabriel, den Botschafter Gottes, Raphael, Uriel, Jophiel, Zadkiel und Camael. Außerkanonische Schriften (Henoch, Tobit) Beschreibungen von Engeln und Engellehren finden sich auch außerhalb der von jüdischen oder christlichen Autoritäten anerkannten Hauptschriften ihrer Religion. So ist z. B. das Buch Henoch, vermutlich aus dem 3. Jahrhundert vor Christus und eventuell auf älteren Quellen aufbauend, eine Chronik, die ausführlich über eine „Reise durch die zehn Himmel“ und über Engel, ihre Namen, ihre Aufgaben und ihre charakteristischen Eigenschaften berichtet. Die Chroniken von Henoch wurden vom Kirchenvater Hieronymus im 4. Jahrhundert nach Christus zu Apokryphen erklärt und ihnen damit der Rang einer Heiligen Schrift aberkannt. Das deuterokanonische Buch Tobit, das vermutlich aus dem 2. Jahrhundert vor Christus stammt, beschreibt das Wirken des Erzengels Raphael. Art und Ordnung der Engel Darstellung der neun Chöre der Engel auf einer griechischen Ikone Die Bibel erwähnt verschiedene Arten von Engeln. Sie stehen dort ohne eine klare Hierarchie, jedoch entwickelten Anhänger aller drei abrahamitischen Religionen Varianten von Engelhierarchien. Beherrscht werden die Hierarchien in den monotheistischen Religionen vom Schöpfergott. Im Mittelalter verbreitete sich ab dem sechsten Jahrhundert die Engellehre (Angelologie) des Pseudo-Dionysius Areopagita. Sie wird unter anderem von Thomas von Aquin in seiner Summa theologica aufgegriffen. Nach Pseudo-Dionysius lassen sich verschiedene Arten von Engeln unterscheiden, die in insgesamt neun Chöre untergliedert sind. Die Engelschöre sind zu Triaden (Dreiergruppen) zusammengefasst, die zusammen drei Hierarchien bilden. Erste Hierarchie Seraphim Cherubim Thronoi Zweite Hierarchie Kyriotetes Dynameis Exusiai Dritte Hierarchie Archai Archangeloi (Erzengel) Angeloi (Engel) Die Engel der ersten Hierarchie sind die höchststehenden und existieren in der unmittelbaren Anschauung Gottes, während die Engel der dritten Hierarchie als Sendboten Gottes fungieren, die auch unmittelbar mit den Menschen Kontakt haben können. Seraph (Kathedrale von Cefalù, 12. Jh.) Thronoi (Baptisterium San Giovanni in Florenz, 13. Jh.) Erzengel Michael (Guido Reni, 17. Jh.) Geschlecht der Engel Oft werden Engel als geschlechtslose Wesen verstanden, obwohl zumindest einige von ihnen als Jünglinge oder junge Männer beschrieben werden, z. B. jene vom leeren Grab Jesu oder auch die in Sodom erscheinenden Engel des Alten Testaments. Während Sach 5,9 EU dahingehend interpretiert werden könnte, dass es auch weibliche Engel gibt, könnte 1 Kor 11,10 EU den Schluss zulassen, dass die männlichen Engel auch anfällig für die weiblichen Reize der irdischen Frauen im Gottesdienst seien. Der Mystiker Emanuel Swedenborg beschreibt in seinem Werk Die eheliche Liebe, dass aus der Seele eines Mannes und der Seele einer Frau durch die Ehe im Himmel ein geschlechtsloser Engel erschaffen wird. Der Auffassung von einer Sexualität der Engel und der auferstandenen Menschen, wie sie die Sadduzäer vermuten, lässt das Markusevangelium durch Jesus widersprechen: „Irrt ihr nicht deshalb, weil ihr die Schriften nicht kennt? Denn wenn sie aus den Toten auferstehen, heiraten sie nicht, noch werden sie verheiratet, sondern sie sind wie die Engel im Himmel. Was aber die Toten betrifft, dass sie auferweckt werden: Habt ihr nicht im Buch Moses gelesen, wie Gott beim Dornbusch zu ihm redete und sprach: Ich bin der Gott Abrahams und der Gott Isaaks und der Gott Jakobs? Gott ist nicht Gott von Toten, sondern von Lebenden. Ihr irrt sehr.“ (Mk 12,25–27 EU) Angelologie in moderner Theologie Die traditionelle dogmatische Disziplin der Lehre von den Engeln (Angelologie) findet heute meist wenig Beachtung. Im 20. Jh. haben sich zum Thema u. a. Karl Barth, Karl Rahner, Leo Scheffczyk, Ludwig Ott, Herbert Vorgrimler, Thomas Ruster und Johann Evangelist Hafner geäußert. Wilfried Härle schließt sich in seiner Dogmatik9 Claus Westermann an: „Der Engel kommt ins Sein mit seinem Auftrag, er vergeht mit der Erfüllung seines Auftrags, denn seine Existenz ist Botschaft.“ Engel im Islam Engel, arabisch ‏الملائكة‎ al-Mala'ika, sind im Islam die Boten, die den Propheten die Offenbarungen Gottes übermitteln (Sure 2:98–99). Der schon im vorislamischen Arabien existierende Glaube an Engel wurde in die Glaubensvorstellung des Islam integriert, und Existenz und Glaube an Engel werden im Islam als wichtig eingestuft (Sure 4:136). siehe auch: Hafaza. Zu den bekanntesten namentlich erwähnten Engeln im Koran gehören: Gabriel (arab. Djibrîl), Michael (arab. Mîka'il oder Mîkal), zudem die Engel Israfîl und Azrael (arab.Izra'il) und die Grabesengel Munkar und Nakir. Die vier Engel Michael, Gabriel, Israfil und Izrail werden als Erzengel bezeichnet. Darüber hinaus erwähnt der Koran namentlich nicht näher bezeichnete Engel, wie die Wächter über Paradies und Hölle oder die Engel, die den Thron Gottes tragen. Sonstige religiöse Gemeinschaften und Rezeptionen Engellehre in der Anthroposophie Die Anthroposophie knüpft an die aus dem christlichen Mittelalter überlieferte Hierarchienlehre der Engel an. Die Theosophie stellt den Schöpfergott JHWH in die zweite Hierarchie und gibt als sogenannte vierte Triade die Reihenfolge Mensch, Tier, Pflanze, Stein an. Der Mensch soll einmal zur vierten Hierarchie werden, so Rudolf Steiner. Der Engel Moroni und das Buch Mormon Die Kirche Jesu Christi der Heiligen der Letzten Tage („Mormonen“) versteht unter „Engel“ einen Boten Gottes. Dies kann der Geist eines noch nicht geborenen oder schon verstorbenen aber noch nicht auferstandenen Menschen sein, ein Auferstandener, seltener aber auch ein Mensch während seines sterblichen Lebens. Der Engel Moroni soll dem Begründer der Mormonen, Joseph Smith, erschienen sein. Die Kirche Christi mit der Elias-Botschaft geht auf das Buch Mormon zurück. Weiter ist für sie der auferstandene Johannes der Täufer als Engel zwischen 1927 und 1994 zwei Kirchenmitgliedern erschienen und hat „Das Wort des Herrn“ gebracht. Der Engel im New Age und Esoterik Eine Vielzahl moderner spiritueller Bewegungen kennen in ihren Glaubenssystemen immaterielle Wesen, welche als Engel bezeichnet werden. In der Esoterik sind sie Wesen, die grundsätzlich von Menschen verschieden sind, da sie aus einem anderen Teil Gottes heraus geschaffen sind. Daher sind sie nicht in der Lage zu lügen, stehen Gott näher und vollziehen dessen Willen. Sie können aber durch Gebete oder Gedanken um Hilfe gebeten werden, z. B. können sie durch Channeling oder im Direktkontakt Nachrichten mitteilen. W. Blake: „Bann der rebellierenden Engel“, 1808 Tetramorph mit den Attributen eines Menschen, Stiers, Adlers und Löwen (16. Jahrhundert) Engel. Deckenmalerei in der Stiftskirche in Neustadt an der Weinstraße (um 1420) „Gefallene Engel“ Luzifers In einem auf biblischem Engelsverstehen aufgebauten Höllenverständnis ist Luzifer, der Höllenfürst, ein gefallener Engel, der sich nicht mehr der göttlichen Herrschaft unterordnen wollte.13 Er soll ein Kontingent an „gefallenen Engeln“ mit sich genommen haben und diese regieren als Teufel und Satan.1415 Dieses Konzept existiert mit dem Dschinn Iblis in ähnlicher Form auch im Islam. Bildliche Darstellungen von Engeln Ein früher Bericht über die bildliche Darstellung von Engeln findet sich im Alten Testament (2 Chr 3,10–13 EU; Datum der Niederschrift ca. 5. Jh. vor Chr.). Zwei Engelsskulpturen (Cherubim) schmückten den Tempel Salomos. Größe und Bau werden genau beschrieben, die Engel sind mit Flügeln dargestellt. Die Darstellung von himmlischen Wesen mit angedeuteten oder tatsächlichen Schwingen findet sich schon in Bildern alt-ägyptischer, in der Regel weiblicher, Gottheiten. In dieser Art werden z. B. Isis und Nephthys dargestellt. Die Flügel sind meist nicht separat am Rücken, sondern in Form von Federreihen an den Armen angesetzt. Frühchristliche Kunst stellt Engel als Jünglinge und noch ohne Flügel dar. In den Bildern aus dem 3. Jahrhundert in den Priscilla-Katakomben Roms ist der „Bote Gottes“ nur aus dem Kontext der Figuren zu erkennen. Damit wird jede Ähnlichkeit mit den geflügelten Genien der Antike vermieden.17 Auch wenn durch christliche Schriftsteller dieser Epoche wie Tertullian Engel schon als geflügelte Wesen erwähnt werden,18 so beginnt die Kunst erst über hundert Jahre später, sie mit Flügeln darzustellen. Meist sind die Engel mit einer weißen Tunika bekleidet. Auch in der Gotik werden Engel in der abendländischen Kunst als Jünglinge dargestellt. Sie werden unter dem Einfluss byzantinischer Darstellung prachtvoller gekleidet19 oder tragen ein den Habit eines Mönchs. Es werden ihnen mächtigere Schwingen gegeben, ein Heiligenschein zeigt ihre Lichtgestalt an. In den Darstellungen zur Apokalypse sind Engel als Helfer beim Weltgericht vor allem in der Spätgotik zu finden, auch Darstellungen der Erzengel als kämpferische Schutzpatrone in zeitgenössischer Rüstung.20 In den vielfältigen Szenen der Renaissance mit der Verkündigung an Maria, die Mutter Jesu oder Weihnachtsszenen werden vor allem der Erzengel Gabriel oder Gruppen lobpreisender Engel dargestellt. Die im Stil der Epoche gemalten Engel sind z. B. durch die Bilder von Giotto und Raffaelo bekannt. Auch im Barock werden Engel weiter in ihrer Majestät prachtvoll dargestellt, es werden aber auch die auf hellenistische und byzantinische Vorbilder zurückgehende Kinderengel (Putten) sehr populär. Zumindest seit Caravaggio vermischen sich Engeldarstellungen mit der Art, wie schon in der Antike der Liebesgott Eros/Amor abgebildet wurde. Durch den Einfluss des Zeitalters der Aufklärung spielen Engel in der Kunst keine so große Rolle mehr. Engeldarstellungen haben eine lange Tradition und waren vor allem in der christlichen Ikonographie zu finden. Auch in alten Illustrationen aus islamisch geprägten Kulturen wurden Engel abgebildet. Vor allem seit der zweiten Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts geht man zudem immer mehr dazu über, die traditionell jünglingshafte Darstellungsweise zu verlassen und sie stattdessen eindeutig weiblich aussehen zu lassen. Literatur Aufsätze Engelbert Kirschbaum, Wolfgang Braunfels (Hrsg.): Lexikon der christlichen Ikonographie, Bd. 1. Herder Verlag, Freiburg/B. 1968–1976, ISBN 3-451-22568-9, S. 626–632. Reallexikon zur Deutschen Kunstgeschichte, Bd. 5. S. 341–601. Michael Glasmeier: Angelologische Bibliographie. In: Tumult. Zeitschrift für Verkehrswissenschaft, Bd. 6 (1983), S. 9–15, ISSN 0172-858X. Johann Evangelist Hafner: Warum im Himmel nicht nur Seelen sind. Die Funktion der Engel als Konkurrenzgruppe. In: Evangelische Theologie/N.F., Jg. 65 (2005), S. 350–365, ISSN 0014-3502. Karsten Kenklies: Des Engels Erkenntnis. Der Engel im Lichte der Philosophie. In: Zeitschrift für Pädagogik und Theologie, Jg. 54 (2002), S. 270–276, ISSN 1437-7160. John Macdonald: The creation of man and angels in the eschatological literature. In: Islamic Studies. Journal of the Islamis Research Institute of Pakistan, Bd. 3 (1964), S. 285–308 und 485–519; Bd. 4 (1965), S. 55–102 und 137–179, ISSN 0578-8072. Ulrich Mann, Horst Seebaß, Karl Erich Grözinger, Otto Böcher u. a.: Engel I. Religionsgeschichtlich II. Altes Testament III. Judentum IV. Neues Testament V. Kirchengeschichtlich VI. Dogmatisch VII. Praktisch-theologisch. In: Theologische Realenzyklopädie, Bd. 9. 1982, S. 580–615 (kulturgeschichtlicher und theologischer Überblick mit weiterer Lit.) Thomas Marschler: Der Ort der Engel. Eine scholastische Standardfrage zwischen Naturphilosophie, Metaphysik und Theologie. In: Freiburger Zeitschrift für Philosophie und Theologie, Jg. 53 (2006), S. 41–76, ISSN 0016-0725. Burkhard Neunheuser: Die Engel im Zeugnis der Liturgie. In: Archiv für Liturgiewissenschaft, Bd. 6 (1960), Heft 2, S. 4–27, ISSN 0066-6386. Michael Plathow: Luther und die Angelologie. In: Zeitschrift für Dialektische Theologie, Bd. 12 (1996), S. 27–50, ISSN 0169-7536. Karl Rahner: Über Engel. In: Ders.: Gott und Offenbarung (Schriften zur Theologie; Bd. 13). Benziger, Zürich 1978, ISBN 3-545-22091-5, S. 381ff. Karl Rahner: Art. Engel. In: Ders. (Hrsg.): Sacramentum mundi. Theologisches Lexikon für die Praxis, Bd. 1. S. 1038–1046 (und in: Herders Theologisches Taschenlexikon, Bd. 2. S. 120–125). Walter Schmitz: Säkularisation und Utopie, Die Gestalt des Engels in der Deutschen Literatur der Moderne. In: Kunst und Kirche. Ökumenische Zeitschrift für zeitgenössische Kunst und Architektur; Bd. 54 (1991), S. 254ff, ISSN 0023-5431. Stephen L. White: Angel of the Lord. Messenger or Euphemism? (MS Word; 93 kB). In: Tyndale Bulletin. Organ of the Tyndale Fellowship for Biblical Theological Research, Jg. 50 (1999), Heft 2, S. 299–305, ISSN 0082-7118. Monographien Giorgio Agamben, Emanuele Coccia (Hrsg.): Angeli. Ebraismo Cristianesimo Islam. (La quarta prosa). Pozza, Vicenza 2009, ISBN 978-88-545-0064-8. Gertrud Angermann: Engel an Ravensberger Bauernhäusern. Ein Beitrag zum Wandel des Dekors vom 18. bis 20. Jahrhundert. Coppenrath, Münster, 2. Auflage 1986 (Volltext als PDF) Friedmar Apel: Himmelssehnsucht. Die Sichtbarkeit der Engel. Insel-Verlag, Frankfurt/M. 2001, ISBN 3-458-34426-8. Theodor Bogler (Hrsg.): Die Engel in der Welt von heute. Gesammelte Aufsätze (Liturgie und Mönchtum; Bd. 21). Ars liturgica, Maria Laach 1960. Johannes Brinktrine: Die Lehre von der Schöpfung. Schöningh, Paderborn 1956. Anna Caiozzo: Images du ciel d'Orient au Moyen Âge. Une histoire du zodiaque et des représentations dans les manuscrits du Proche-Orient musulman (Collection Orient). Presses Univ. de Paris-Sorbonne, Paris 2003, ISBN 2-84050-234-8. Jean Daniélou: Die Sendung der Engel („Les anges et leur mission d'après les pères de l'église“). Müller, Salzburg 1963 (Wort und Antwort; Bd. 30). Oliver Dürr: Der Engel Mächte, Systematisch-theologische Untersuchung: Angelologie Band 35, Forum Systematik, Kohlhammer-Verlag, Stuttgart 2009, (zugl. Dissertation, Ruhr-Universität Bochum 2008). ISBN 978-3-17-020854-4. Walther Eickmann: Die Angelologie und Dämonologie des Korans im Vergleich zu der Engel- und Geisterlehre der Heiligen Schrift. Eger, Leipzig 1908. Michael N. Ebertz, Richard Faber (Hrsg.): Engel unter uns. Soziologische und theologische Miniaturen. Königshausen & Neumann, Würzburg 2008, ISBN 978-3-8260-3850-1. Rosa Giorgi: Engel, Dämonen und phantastische Wesen („Angeli e demoni“). Verlag Parthas, Berlin 2004, ISBN 3-936324-04-2 (Bildlexikon der Kunst; Bd. 6). Malcolm Godwin: Engel. Eine bedrohte Art („Angels“). Heyne, München 1995, ISBN 3-453-08775-5 (Rezension in: Die Zeit 49/1991 vom 29. November 1991.) Johann Evangelist Hafner: Angelologie (Gegenwärtig Glauben Denken; Bd. 9). Schöningh, Paderborn 2010, ISBN 978-3-506-76738-7. Darrell D. Hannah: Michael and Christ. Michael Traditions and Angel Christology in Early Christianity (Wissenschaftliche Untersuchungen zum Neuen Testament/2; Bd. 109). Mohr Siebeck, Tübingen 1999, ISBN 3-16-147054-0 (zugl. Dissertation, Cambridge University 1995). Torkild Hinrichsen: Alle Engel dieser Erde. Auf den irdischen Spuren eines himmlischen Phänomens. 2. Auflage. Husum 2001. (Populärwissenschaftliche kulturgeschichtliche Beobachtungen eines Kunsthistorikers). Volkmar Hirth: Gottes Boten im Alten Testament. Die alttestamentliche Mal'ak-Vorstellung unter Berücksichtigung des Mal'ak-Jahwee-Problems (Theologische Arbeiten; Bd. 32). EVA, Berlin 1975 (zugl. Dissertation, Universität Leipzig 1971). David Keck: Angels & angelology in the Middle Ages. Oxford University Press, New York 1998, ISBN 0-19-511097-8. Heinrich Krauss: Die Engel. Überlieferung, Gestalt, Deutung. C.H. Beck, München 2000, ISBN 3-406-44735-X. Alfred Läpple: Engel und Teufel. Wiederkehr der Totgesagten; eine Orientierung. Pattloch Verlag, Augsburg 1993, ISBN 3-629-00609-4. Michael Mach: Entwicklungsstadien des jüdischen Engelglaubens in vorrabbinischer Zeit (Texts and studies in ancient Judaism; Bd. 34). Mohr Siebeck, Tübingen 1992, ISBN 3-16-145937-7 (zugl. Dissertation, Universität Tel Aviv 1987). Aleksander R. Michalak: Angels as Warriors in Late Second Temple Jewish Literature.(Wissenschaftliche Untersuchungen zum Neuen Testament/2 Bd. 330). Mohr Siebeck, Tübingen 2012, ISBN 978-3-16-151739-6 (zugl. Dissertation,Trinity College, Dublin 2011). Ludwig Ott: Grundriss der katholischen Dogmatik. 11. Auflage. Verlag Nova & Vetera, Bonn 2006, ISBN 3-936741-25-5. Eric Peterson: Das Buch von den Engeln. Stellung und Bedeutung der heiligen Engel im Kultus. Kösel-Verlag, München 1955. Pie-Raymond Régamey: Die Welt der Engel („Les anges au ciel et parmi nous“). Pattloch Verlag, Aschaffenburg 1956. Alfons Rosenberg: Engel und Dämonen. Gestaltwandel eines Urbildes. 2. Auflage. Kösel Verlag, München 1986, ISBN 3-466-20278-7. Thomas Ruster: Von Menschen, Mächten und Gewalten. Eine Himmelslehre. Matthias-Grünewald-Verlag, Mainz 2007, ISBN 978-3-7867-2570-1. Ekkart Sauser: Heilige und Engel im Kirchenjahr. Besinnungen und Anregungen zu Meßbuch und Gotteslob. Pustet Verlag, Regensburg 1979, ISBN 3-7917-0602-0. Peter Schäfer: Rivalität zwischen Engeln und Menschen, Untersuchungen zur rabbinischen Engelvorstellung. DeGruyter, Berlin 1975 (zugl. Habilitationsschrift, Universität Frankfurt/M. 1972/73). Leo Scheffczyk: Einführung in die Schöpfungslehre. 3. Auflage. Wissenschaftliche Buchgesellschaft, Darmstadt 1987, ISBN 3-534-06690-1. Michel Serres: Die Legende der Engel („La légende des anges“). Insel-Verlag, Frankfurt/M. 1995, ISBN 3-458-16744-7. Fridolin Stier: Gott und sein Engel im Alten Testament. Aschendorff, Münster 1934 (zugl. Dissertation, Universität Tübingen 1932). Georg Stuhlfauth: Die Engel in der altchristlichen Kunst. Mohr, Freiburg/B. 1897 (zugl. Dissertation, Universität Straßburg 1896). Karel van der Toorn, Bob Becking, Pieter W. van der Horst (Hrsg.): Dictionary of Deities and Demons in the Bible. Brill, Leiden 1999, ISBN 90-04-11119-0. Herbert Vorgrimler: Wiederkehr der Engel? Ein altes Thema neu durchdacht (Topos-Taschenbücher; Bd. 653). Butzon und Bercker, Kevelaer 1991, ISBN 3-7666-9752-8. Alois Winklhofer: Die Welt der Engel. Buch-Kunstverlag, Ettal 1958. Uwe Wolff (Hrsg.): Das große Buch der Engel. 3. Auflage. Herder, Freiburg/B. 2002, ISBN 3-451-27988-6. Kategorie:Wesen